Here's the thing
by Duchess E. V. Watson
Summary: The Marauders have always been close. What happenes when two of them get closer?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I completely love love LOVE Remus/Sirius. If you don't, don't read this. It's simple as that. I can't stop posting new stories! **_

* * *

><p>Remus sat up in the Hospital Wing. He grabbed the Pepper-Up Potion Madam Pomfrey had left for him and drank it all in one gulp. He set down the goblet and pulled on the jeans he left there the previous night.<p>

He got up and was about to pull on his trainers when he saw a familiar face staring at him from the bed next to him.

"Sirius!" Remus said on the verge of shrieking, "What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is what are YOU doing here."

"I asked first."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and said, "Quidditch accident. Flint got me from behind. You just missed James. And we both were wondering what are you doing here?"

The color that the Potion had given back to him drained from his face.

"I – uh- I – Bloody Hell…"

"I think," Remus winced at Sirius's tone, "That you have been keeping something from us. I don't know what it is, but I'm pretty sure your mum isn't ill."

Remus looked down at his feet, ashamed.

Remus muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

"I'M A WEREWOLF!" Remus yelled with tears in his eyes.

"I'm a werewolf," he said calmer, "Now you go tell James and Peter and run away like everyone else." His voice was cracking a little.

Sirius looked to the bed across from him. James and Peter came out from behind the closed curtains and looked at Remus.

"Remus, we would never leave you," Sirius said.

"Yeah man," James said, "Marauders don't just ditch each other."

"Yeah Moony," Peter said, "We're here for you."

Remus finally broke and began to cry. He tried to control himself and be a man, but the tears kept flowing.

Sirius and James lowered him to sitting on the bed. They comforted him in a very brotherly way.

They were brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

The Marauders were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room drinking hot chocolate. Remus may or may not have been on his seventh cup.

"Moony, what's with you and chocolate?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it's delicious first of all," he said looking up from his book. It was a muggle book, Pride and Prejudice.

"Yeah, I know that, but I like chocolate as much as the next guy, but you are like always eating it. Seriously, you are on you seventh cup of hot chocolate! Maybe you should lay off a bit," Sirius said.

"Padfoot is right," James said, "It's unhealthy."

"I am perfectly fine! In no way am I addicted to chocolate. There are three things in life I enjoy, Books and chocolate." He stuttered a bit when he said books and chocolate. There was one more thing he enjoyed, but he wasn't ready to tell his friends, not yet at least.

"Moony, that's only two," Peter said.

"Yes and?"

"You said three," Sirius said leaning forward towards him, "What's the third thing?"

Remus was very nervous. He leaned back, away from Sirius, and closed his book.

He laughed nervously, "Did I say three, I meant two… I think I'll be going to bed now. Good night."

"Wait!" Sirius pushed his shoulders down back into his chair. "You're keeping something from us again, Moony. Tell us."

"Moon, we know you're a werewolf and we are fine with it. Just tell us!" said James.

"There is nothing to tell!" Lupin growled. He got up and stormed upstairs.

He slammed the dorm door shut and sat down heavily on his bed. He pulled off his shoes and his shirt. He stared loathingly at his many scars littering his arms and torso. He hated that they were there, that he gave them to himself. After many transformations, all alone, for many years, he had gained quite a number of them.

"Remus?" Sirius asked quietly closing the door, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I know you aren't telling us something, but we promise not to push you anymore. You can tell us when you are ready."

Remus looked up at his best friend, "Thanks mate."

"No problem."

Sirius gave Remus a hug and went back down to the common room.

Remus felt tears come to his eyes. He felt horrible for keeping his secret from his friends.

He just wasn't ready.

. .

"What do you think Remus's secret is?" James asked Sirius.

They were walking to charms after just parting ways with Remus while he went to Arithmancy.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it's really bothering him." He was extremely worried about his fellow Marauder.

"In all five years I've known him, he's never eaten this much chocolate. I'm worried about the next full moon."

"Same, when is it?"

"Next Wednesday."

"Let's see if it's better after that."

"Okay. Oh my god! It's Evans!"

"Prongs, don't do anything stupid." But he wasn't listening.

"HEY EVANS!"

Sirius groaned.

"What Potter?" Lily said, already exasperated.

"Will you gout with me?"

"JAMES POTTER, YOU BULLYING TOERAG, WHY ONE EARTH WOULD I EVER GO OUT WITH YOU? YOU'RE A CONCEITED PRAT WHO THINKS HE OWNS THE SCHOOL. GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD EVER GO OUT WITH YOU." She was rather angry.

"James…" Sirius warned.

"Well you're awesome… and I'm awesome so why shouldn't we be awesome together?"

"You disgust me James Potter. Why can't you or Black be anything like Remus? He is so much better than both of you."

James and Sirius were flabbergasted.

Lily stalked passed them to her seat. James and Sirius took their regular seats in the back of the classroom.

"That right there… That was messed up." James said.

"I know."

"You don't think…"

"What?"

"You don't think that Moony and Lily could be, like, together?"

"Mr. Black Mr. Potter, are you paying attention?" Tiny little Professor Flitwick sqeaked.

"Yes," the two boys said.

They didn't talk for the rest of class.

. .

"So, do you think that's what his secret is?"

"No, Moony would never do that to you."

Remus ran into the classroom. "Lily!" he shouted.

Lily turned and smiled, "Hi Remus!"

"You left your book in Arithmancy."

"Thank you! I was just looking for it… Are we still working on our Potions essays in the tonight?"

The two of them walked out of the classroom and James and Sirius followed them.

"Definitely. Thanks for the book by the way! I'm almost done."

"No problem. Pride and Prejudice has always been a favorite of mine."

"Well it's very good. Who's you're favorite character?"

"Mr. Darcy."

"Really? He's kind of an arse…"

"I don't want to give much away… but he'll get better in the end," she smiled.

"Let me guess…"

Sirius and James followed the two of them all the way to their History of Magic class without saying a word.

As they walked to Muggle Studies, "I can't believe he could do this to me!"

"What are you talking about? They are just friends."

"That didn't look like friendship. Did you see the way she was looking at him? They are totally together."

They took their seats, again in the back of the classroom.

"You delusional idiot, do you really think Moony would do that to you?"

The two girls in front of them turned around.

"Are you guys talking about Remus and Lily?" Marlene McKinnon asked with her eyebrows very high.

"Maybe, why?" James asked.

"Well, we've been thinking the same thing," Alice Prewett said, "but Lily won't tell us."

"I think I have a plan. Meet me in the common room when Moons and Lily leave."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two chapters in one day? Imust really lover my readers!_**

* * *

><p>"Okay, here's what we know," James said to Marlene, Alice, and Sirius. Remus and Lily had just left for the library.<p>

"Moony has been acting weird for a while. He's been moody and hasn't been talking to us much. We know he is keeping something from us. After charms, he came in and returned Lily's book that he 'found.' They were talking about some book Evans gave him. He was so all over her," James said irritated.

"Right now," James continued, "They're in the library 'working on their Potions essays.' I think they just wanted alone time.

"Padfoot, I need you to go see what they're doing now then report back to us. Marlene and Alice, see what you can get out of Lily. I'll work on the moon-ster."

"Prongs, maybe I should talk to Moony," Sirius stopped him.

"Why?"

"Well, me and Moons are a little bit closer…"

"Okay, you talk to Moony. I'll go see what they're up to."

"Maybe I should go with you." Sirius said.

"Why?"

"You don't exactly think every time before you act. Just to make sure you don't do anything you'd regret."

"Fine, you come too."

"Good."

"So ladies, any questions?"

Marlene and Alice looked at each other. "Give us a second," Marlene said.

They walked over to a quiet corner of the room.

"Alice," Marlene said, "Do you want to find out or not?"

"It just feels like we're betraying Lily's trust."

"Trust me, it'll be fine."

"But we are getting help from people Lily hate to find out her secret!"

"Have you made you decision yet?" James said walking over to them.

Alice felt really awkward, "Will you go stand over there for one moment?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk about you and I don't want you to hear," Marlene said.

"Umm, okay?" He went back to sit with Sirius.

"Alice, we have to do this."

"No, I'm not getting the Marauders to help us invade our friend's privacy."

"Well, I want to. You don't have too. Just promise me you wouldn't tell Lily."

"Mar, you make things so hard!"

"Sorry! To lessen the blow on your conscience, I have an ulterior motive."

"What?"

"Sirius Black: do you think he would go out with me? Like, I want to be his steady girlfriend."

"Mar, Black doesn't HAVE serious girlfriends. He has snogging mates."

"I want to change that!"

"Fine. Go invade our friend's privacy to get a boyfriend. I'm going to go find Frank. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Marlene watched Alice walk out the portrait hole. She sighed and went to join James and Sirius.

"I'm in, Alice is out. Let's head down to the library."

"Okay we'll be back," James said standing up.

"No no no no no. I'm going with you guys. I'll be nlie ambassador to Lily."

"But -"

"James, just let her come with us," Sirius said.

"FINE! Let's go or we're going to miss them."

The three of them went out the hole and started down the staircase to the library.

"Hey, James!" Gideon Prewett yelled from the staircase next to them, "You finish your History of Magic essay yet?"

"Shit!" James yelled. He turned to Marlene and Sirius, "Do you think you can watch them for me? If I don't finish this, Professor Binns is going to fail me."

"Sure man, just go. We'll take care of it."

"Thanks!" James ran back up the stairs and back into the common room.

"Think he's going to be able to do it without Remus?" Marlene asked as they continued waking.

"Hell no."

* * *

><p>Remus and Lily were sitting in the library working on their essays.<p>

"It's a little short isn't it," Remus said showing Lily his paper.

"Remus, it is sixteen inches and the requirement was twelve. You are fine!"

"But Slughorn is used to having it five inches longer! What if he thinks I'm slacking off!"

"Remus, I don't say this to many people, but you have got to relax about your school work! You are the smartest in our year!"

Remus laughed, "Yeah, no. You scored better than me on every exam last year."

Lily laughed and slapped his arm playfully, "But you got better homework grades!"

"What if I cheated?"

"I know you didn't."

Marlene and Sirius lost their footing from behind the bookcase they were hiding behind to spy on their friends. The fell onto the floor in front of Lily and Remus's table.

"Sirius!" "Marlene!" they yelled at the same time.

They jumped up and brushed themselves off.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked angrily of Sirius.

Lily just stared accusingly at Marlene. They were using girl telepathy.

The two just stammered at them.

"Well?" Lily said.

"We were – just – ahh - um... Bloody hell!"

"We were snogging!" Sirius said quickly. He pulled him and Marlene together and kissed her fiercely.

It went on for five seconds to be convincing.

They broke apart breathless. Marlene was shocked but tried to keep her composure.

"Oh, well ok." Remus said looking very uncomfortable and (Lily noticed) a little upset. He actually was dying on the inside.

"Well, we'll be going now! Bye!" Sirius said. He grabbed Marlene's hand and pulled her out of the library.

"What do you think?"

"What?" Marlene said, still thinking about the kiss.

"Do you think they are together?"

"Oh! It's hard to tell… I think they fancy each other, but I don't know if they are together together."

"Well, let's go tell James."

The sped up the stairs and into the common room. James was sitting at a table struggling with his essay.

"James!"

He looked up at them and beckoned him towards their table.

"We saw them in the library… They weren't studying the books," Sirius said sitting down.

Marlene sat down next to him, "I don't know if they are together, but they seem like it."

"Bloody hell!"

"What's wrong?" Remus asked walking into the room with Lily. She immediately went up to the girls' dormitory making no sign they were even together.

"Oh!" James said, "Um, History of Magic essay. I have no clue about Goblin Rebellions."

"Give it to me, I'll see what I can do," he said taking the essay and textbook.

He walked around the table to sit next to James. He looked up at Sirius and Marlene, still together.

"So, you two are going out now?" Remus asked them indicating who he was speaking to by pointing the end of his quill at them looking up from the parchment.

"Yes," Sirius said taking Marlene's hand while making her blush.

"Hmm," was his only response. He fought the tears back as he worked on the essay.

"And you and Evans?" James asked him trying to mask his hurt and rage.

"WHAT? Of course not! We are just friends! What made you think that?"

"Don't pretend. You two are always all over each other."

"Are you crazy? You actually think I would do that to you? Lily and I have been friends for a long time due to our class choices which are remarkably similar by coincidence. There is no romantic quality to our friendship."

"That's not what it looked like in the library!"

"You three are being ridiculous! We. Are. Friends! That's it!" he said standing up.

"Why should we believe you?" James said standing up too.

"BECAUSE I'M GAY!"

The entire common room went silent.

"Remus?" Lily said from the foot of the stairs, "Let's get out of here."

He nodded and walked out.

"Oh my god." Sirius said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remus is gay and Lily knew? Did I shock you? Probably not... Let's see if I can post another chapter before the day ends!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Remus stared as the people walked passed him while pointing and whispering.

_Gossip spreads fast_ he thought.

"Remus?"

Remus turned towards the sad voice extremely confused. No one but Lily had talked to him for days.

"Sirius?" he said finding himself face to face with his former best friend.

Sirius spontaneously hugged him, surprising him. He stiffened and didn't return the hug.

"Sirius, what do you want? I have to get to class," he said trying to break free of the hug.

"I want my best friend back!" he yelled.

Again, silence. Everyone in the hallway stopped whispering about Lupin and turned to look a Remus and Sirius.

"Come with me," Sirius said pulling on his elbow.

"Sirius! Let me go!" he said fighting against him.

"No! James, Peter, and I won't let you go that easy. We love you."

Remus stopped struggling and looked him in the eye, "I'm mad at you, but I can't stay away from you. What is this power you have over me?"

Sirius broke into a huge smile that made Remus's heart melt, "It's called friendship."

Remus's smile faltered a little bit.

He hoped for something more.

* * *

><p>Sirius led Lupin out of the castle and down onto the grounds.<p>

"Padfoot, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. We've been trying to figure out a way to get to you so that you wouldn't think we were being jerks before we could talk to you."

"Sirius…" Remus said suddenly wary.

"Don't worry, it will be okay."

Remus saw a very familiar tree in the distance and immediately tried to run away.

Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the Whomping Willow.

"Just here us out, mate."

"Dammit, Sirius! Why are you doing this to me?"

Sirius didn't answer but pulled him towards James, Peter, and Marlene.

Sirius went to stand with the group leaving Remus standing alone.

Little did they know Lily Evans was watching, making sure no harm came to her friend.

"Moony…" James said quickly moving towards Remus.

"Potter? What are you doing? You gang up on Remus. That's low. And Marlene! I thought I knew you! How could you be a part of this?" Lily yelled as she ran to stand in front of Remus.

"Lily it's okay." Remus said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Remus, no it's not okay!"

"Really, Lily. I don't think they brought me down here to hurt me," Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, "Did you?"

"Of course not!" Sirius said, "We just want our friend back."

Lily looked at Remus knowingly.

Remus reassured her with a slight nod.

"Okay…" she took a deep breath and put on a brave face, "Potter, I'm sorry for accusing you."

"You know how you could make up for it?" James asked slyly.

"How?" she replied already mad.

"You could go to Hogsmede with me," he told her hopefully.

"You know what James? I will go with you," she said sweetly.

"Really?" the Marauders yelled.

"Of course not! Did you really think that I would ever say yes?"

"True…"

"Remus!"

"Sorry guys, but it IS true."

"Well, Remus," Lily said, "I'll see you later.

"Look after him, he deserves it," she said mostly to Sirius.'

"Lily?" Marlene said.

"Yes?"

"Still friends?" Lily's words abouther "betrayal" had hurt her more than she had realized.

"Always," she smiled and walked to Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, short chapter. Sorry! I'll have another up soon... Probably Wednesday. Thanks for the reviewsfavorites/alerts! Love you guys! Keep on reviewing! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is for tranmaay because she reminded me it was supposed to be Wednesday. I hope for some of you it still is... *sheepish grin* I'll try to remember to post soon. I'm going on vacation so I might no post intil next week... SORRY! I'm going on vacation... wow I do ... way too much. Ah well... Enjoy! R&R!_**

* * *

><p>The Marauders sat in the Gryffindor Common room in front of the fire.<p>

Remus was reading, Sirius (unknown to Remus,) was watching him, James was playing with a Snitch he had stolen, and Peter was watching James.

Remus, finally feeling the pair of eyes one him, looked up at Sirius. For a moment, it looked like Sirius wanted to say something, but then decided against it.

Sirius leaned over to James ad snatched the Snitch out of the air.

"Hey! Give it back!" James yelled.

"Aw come on Prongsie! Learn how to share," he said releasing the Snitch.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I wouldn't be surprised," Sirius laughed.

After a second, Remus joined in, followed closely by Peter, then finally James.

Once the laughing ceased, Remus looked at his watched.

"It's five till two. We should probably head to bed."

"Okay," James said getting up and stretching. He dashed up the stairs. Peter quickly followed.

Remus was about to leave when Sirius stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Remus," he said.

"Yes?"

Sirius struggled with words for a few moments, than gave up, "Never mind. Goodnight."

Remus smiled "Goodnight, Sirius."

Remus went up to the dormitory and Sirius sat back down and stared into the fire.

_What is the matter with me? _He thought. _What is this? Remus is a guy! He's my best friend! _

Sirius took a deep breath. _I should just tell them. Moony did. I can do it._

Remus had already gotten into bed when he realized he had left Lily's book on his chair. He got out of bed and went back down to the common room. By then Sirius was arguing to himself out loud. He didn't hear Remus come in.

"I should just tell him. He would understand better than anyone. Why am I such a coward? Some Gryffindor I am."

"Sirius?" Remus said and Sirius jumped, "You okay?"

"Fantastic," Sirius muttered.

"Sirius, you can talk to me," Remus said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped.

Remus looked taken aback by his sudden hostility, "Okay… But if you change your mind you know where I am."

Sirius smiled slightly and stood up. Remus clapped him on the shoulder and steered him upstairs.

Remus climbed back into bed while Sirius went into the bathroom. He looked at his face in the mirror and said to himself, "I am not gay."

._.

Remus left Sirius sleeping in the boy's dormitory and went down to breakfast alone. When he got to the great hall, he saw James and Peter sitting near Lily, Alice, and Marlene. He sat down next to Peter and across from Marlene. He immediately started a conversation with Lily about books.

It was fifteen minutes before Remus suggested they go find Sirius so he wouldn't be late for class. One second after it left is mouth, Sirius burst into the great hall and looked directly at him, then Marlene. He ran over to her and kissed her violently full on the mouth. He pulled away then looked at Remus than burst back out of the Great Hall.

"What the bloody hell was that?" James demanded.

Remus, looking extremely uncomfortable ad confused, said, "No idea…"

._.

Sirius was sitting under a small tree by the Black Lake. He decided to skip his classes today so he could be by himself.

He sat arguing with himself over his sexuality for hours. He had no idea Remus was watching him from the History of Magic classroom window.

Remus turned back to where Professor Binns was reviewing Goblin Rebellions, again.

He sighed and looked down at the parchment he was supposedly taking his notes on.

_Sirius, Sirius, Sirius o_ver and over again with little hearts to dot the eyes. Remus sighed in exasperation at himself and cleared the page with a swish of his wand. He looked back out the window and saw that Sirius was now pacing. He again sighed and pried his eyes away from the window and back to the blackboard.

I dim ringing went through the halls of Hogwarts and Remus repacked his bag.

"I'll see you guys later," he said to James and Peter.

"Okay," they said to his back for he was already walking.

He walked across the grounds towards the Black Lake and Sirius's tree.

He sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Sirius just looked at him.

"If you want to ta -" but he didn't finish because suddenly his lips were being crushed by Sirius's.

Remus broke away, "What was that for?" he demanded.

Sirius stood up and pulled Remus up with him, "Remus John Lupin, I love you!" he yelled.

"What the bloody hell?" James said. He had also gone looking for Sirius.

"Damn."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I also have people yell private things a lot. Tell me if that is getting old. R&amp;R again!<strong>_


End file.
